The present invention concerns that of a new method of color change that can be adapted for use on a variety of products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,185, issued to Brewer, discloses a dynamically changing color display for an electronic watch using a microprocessor controlled liquid crystal display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,013, issued to Bik, discloses a microelectronic based timepiece with a liquid crystal display capable of changing color to indicate time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,952, issued to Okumura, discloses a color liquid display panel using two light polarizing plates on opposite sides for improvements in brightness and viewing angle, capable of being used in a watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,141, issued to Havel, discloses an analog timepiece with a variable color display for providing an indication of the time.
A watch is disclosed that includes a color changing feature that is created by using two polarized lenses, one of which is stationary, the other of which would rotate around a central axis. The presence of the two polarized lenses would create a display of color that would change depending on the orientation of one lens to the other. This design, with its central axis and circular shape, lends itself to be readily used on the face of a watch. This watch would then have the unique feature of a color changing face. With the top polarized lens attached to the watch mechanics, the lens would rotate slightly and with each movement the color of the entire face would slowly turn into another color as it changes through the entire color spectrum cycle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a watch including a color changing feature that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the watch including a color changing feature that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the watch including a color changing feature in detail, it is to be understood that the watch including a color changing feature is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The watch including a color changing feature is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present watch including a color changing feature. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a watch including a color changing feature which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watch including a color changing feature which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watch including a color changing feature which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a watch including a color changing feature which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.